


Pro Tip: Lock The Door

by storywriter8



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Author's Dumb Joke, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Coming Out, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Jake, Dom-Drop, Dom/sub, Domdrop, Drinking, Fade to Black, Hacking for a Dumb Reason, Hair-pulling, Having Sex When Someone is in the Room, Interrupted Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex Under The Covers, Sexual Frustration, Spanish Safewords, Sub Cougar, Switching, Teasing, Wall Sex, Whatever that is called, dumb jokes, minor breakage of the fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Jake's determination to get Cougar back for driving him sex crazy all day gets derailed by an unlocked door and their drunk teammates.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Losers Bingo 2019/20





	Pro Tip: Lock The Door

**Author's Note:**

> I got super off topic in the first half of this fic so its now got sub/dom stuff in it, so enjoy that. Please let me know if I missed any tags!
> 
> Written for the Interrupted Sex square in my bingo card

As the door slammed behind them, Jake Jensen shoved his asshole boyfriend up against it, pinning his stupid muscular arms above his stupid beautiful head and knocking his stupid sexy hat to the ground. Cougar grinned his stupid perfect grin as Jake shoved his tongue down his throat and pushed one hand under the sniper’s shirt to tweak a nipple.

Cougar had been driving Jake crazy all damn day. Wiggling his fucking ass in those damn jeans as he lined up a shot, drinking from a water bottle and letting it leak around his lips and run down his throat, licking his god damn fucking lips every time he looked at Jake! It had taken every last ounce of the tech expert’s self control not to say fuck it and jump the sniper in front of the rest of the Losers and risk getting shot by Aisha. 

Finally back at the safe house, Cougar was going to pay for keeping Jake painfully hard all fucking day.

Dropping Cougar’s arms to dig a hand into his long dark hair, Jake gave an experimental tug and waited. He was rewarded with a broken moan and Cougar desperately trying to grind up against him but he forced himself to wait.

Finally Jake was rewarded with Cougar forcing himself to focus and whisper. “Verde.”

Grinning, Jake dragged Cougar’s head back to nip at the snipers throat and feel the desperate noises vibrate through it. Sliding his other hand back down Cougar’s chest, the blond cupped the hard, hot bulge in his lover’s jeans and gave it a slow squeeze. 

Cougar whimpered again, melting into the door and falling apart in record time under Jake’s dominant wickedness. He knew he had been pushing his luck today but it had been a long hard week of watching blood spatter through a rifle scope and Cougar needed this, needed to have his control taken from him. He shifted back against the door and moaned again as the slim plug in his ass was pushed up against his prostate and sent shocks up and down his spine.

Jake pulled back as he felt Cougar begin to quiver under his hands and narrowed his eyes. “You didn't.”

Cougar gave his lover a sex drunk smile and licked his lips. He had worked the plug in about an hour ago in the empty van as soon as Clay called the op, nearly getting caught by Pooch in the process, but it was all worth the look on Jake’s face.

“You are going to be the death of me, Cougs,” Jake moaned, losing his grip on their scene and Cougar’s hair as he held his lover tightly and buried his face into the crook of the brunette’s neck. Slid his hands down the back of the Cougar’’s jeans, Jake moaned again at the feel of his lube slick hole and the base of the plug.

“Verde,” Cougar murmured, reminding the blond of his role.

Taking one more breath, Jake pushed himself back into character and pulled away to give the sniper a dark eyed glare. Ripping open Cougar’s flannel shirt, Jake pulled it half way off and used the sleeves to tie Cougar’s arms behind his back.

“Since you are so damn eager to have something in your ass I’m going to fuck you now,” Jake growled, shoving Cougar around and up against the door before ripping open the zipper of his jeans and shoving them down. With a callous grin and a nip to the quivering brunette's shoulder, Jake reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cock ring. Cougar wasn't the only one who had come prepared. He slid the cool plastic across the sniper’s flushed skin causing him to jump and twitch.

“But you aren't going to come,” Jake growled again, slipping the ring securely around Cougar’s hard cock. “Are you?”

“No,” Cougar gasped in the high breathy way that told Jake he had the sniper exactly where he wanted to be.

Carefully taking hold of the plug, Jake pushed it farther in for a moment to hear his lover’s whimpers before pulling it slowly out. He was rewarded with a surprisingly sloppy hole that accepted two of his fingers easily. 

“How much fucking lube did you use? Rushed were you? In a hurry to have anything shoved up your greedy little ass?” Jake growled, roughly thrusting his fingers a few times before adding a third and flexing and stretching them.

Broken Spanish pleas started falling from Cougar’s lips as he writhed beneath Jake’s hands, trying to fuck himself on the blond’s fingers. Whining even louder as the stretch and fullness vanished, Cougar’s breath caught in his throat as he heard Jake curse at his zipper and then finally felt the thick blunt head of his lover’s rock hard cock against his sloppy hole. The sniper’s back bowed even father as the cock slammed into him in one thrust. Practically vibrating from the perfectly too much stretch, Cougar let his head fall back and mouth hang open in a silent scream.

Jake was breathing hard and despite his desire to follow the role that cougar needed, he gave the sniper and himself a few moments to adjust before pulling out and slamming back up. With one hand to keep Cougar’s bound arms pinned to his back and the other to tangle and tug at his long hair, Jake pounded deep into his lover, nailing his prostate with nearly every thrust. 

With each thrust Cougar let out a whimper and clenched weakly around Jake’s cock. The sniper was floating, painful memories and dark thoughts being driven father and father away with each burst of pleasure. He would have come twice over by now but the ring kept him winding tighter and tighter as his cock steadily leaked pre-come

“I cant-” Jake gasped, holding on as long as he could but only making it a few more faltering thrust before crying out as he came in the heat of Cougar’s hole. Letting his forehead fall onto Cougar’s back, Jake tried valiantly to pull himself together. Shaking slighting the blond tired to focus on easing his lover out of subspace and not on emotions tumbling through his own head.

“Rojo,” Jake whispered a few moments later, feeling tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he continued to rub his shaking hands up and down Cougar’s arms

“Ok,” Cougar murmured, easily slipping free from the bonds of his shirt and carefully letting Jake’s cock slip out of him. Stepping out of his jeans, Cougar ignored his quickly flagging erection to turn and hold his lover. “It is alright.”

“I’m sorry,” Jake whispered, letting himself be cuddled and hating himself for still not being the Dom that Cougar deserved

Pulling away slightly, Cougar cupped Jake's face between his hands and gave him a love sick smile. “I want it to feel good for you too, it is ok to say that you can not.”

Pulling the blond down to press soft kisses against his lips, Cougar undressed them the rest of the way, slipped the ring off his soften cock and guided Jake backward to the bed. Pushing the puffy down comforter aside, the sniper eased the blond down on his back and settled over him. 

Kissing down Jake’s chest, pausing to worry his tongue over each scar, Cougar worshiped every inch of his lover. The sniper paused to press a kiss to the tip of Jake’s cock, that was slowly hardening again, before gently easing his legs apart. Cougar pushed himself farther down the bed and licks his lips at the sight of that tight little pucker that was just begging for attention.

Jake gave a soft gasp at the first swipe of Cougar’s hot slick tongue over his sensitive rim then moaned as the tip breached him. Shifting and flexing his legs against the bed, Jake worked one hand into Cougar’s tangled hair and massage away the string he had inflicted a few minutes ago. 

“Lube,” Cougar murmured, rising up slightly and circling a spit slicked finger around Jake’s hole. He accepted the small bottle of flavored lube but ignored it for a moment longer in favor of lowering back down and giving some special attention to Jake’s balls.

A loud bang on the door had Jake nearly leaping out of bed but the slurred grumble of Drunk Cay that followed along with a rattle of the door handle calmed him ever so slightly. He gave Cougar a wild eyes look but was met only with a slow blink, a raised eyebrow and the lip of a finger slipping into his hole. 

Neither of them really cared if the others found out about them but maybe being in the middle of doing the dirty wasn't the best time to come out of the proverbial closet.

Making a split second decision, Jake flung the comforter over the both of them as Clay finally figured out how doors worked and stumbled into the room.

Ignoring the large amount of clothing and various fluids on the floor and the flushed, angry look on his corporal, Clay stumbled over and dropped an open laptop on top of Cougar’s head beneath the comforter. “Prove Roque wrong!” he slurred, waving at the laptop and taking a tiny liquor bottle out of his pocket and downing it in one go.

“How the hell are you already drunk! We got here like thirty miIIINutes ago!” Jake snapped, his voice rising to a squeak as Cougar re-positioned and slipping his tongue in beside his slicked finger up the blond’s ass. 

“Well...” Clay said in the tone of voice that promised a long rambling lecture that never actually answered the original question.

Gritting his teeth to keep in another moan as Cougar nipped at the inside of his thigh and started trusting his finger in and out, Jake quickly interrupted Clay. “What do you want to prove Roque wrong?”

Grinning, Clay waved at the laptop. “Guy who was in that Good Four superhero movie, he says it's the blond guy with blue eyes but I say that it's the blue eyed guy with blond hair!”

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming at Clay for barging in for a fucking Google search, Jake quickly pulled up imdb, entered the title into the search bar, shoved the laptop back at the Loser’s leader and waved him towards the door.

Clay left with a grin, yelling that he was right and, thank fuckfully, closing the door behind him.

Jake heaved a sigh of relief, un-clenching his body as silence fell and Cougar slipping out of his hole. He frowned as Cougar slowly rose up from between his legs, the comforter sliding down to the sniper’s shoulders. “Thank you so fucking much for the help,” Jake grumbled, reaching up he swiped his thumb across the sniper’s red smiling lips.

Before Cougar could speak, another bang came from the door prompted Jake to shrek, shove the sniper back down between his thighs and claw the comforter back up.

An equeally drunk as fuck Roque kicked the door open and cursed at it before stomping over and dropping the laptop back down on Cougar’s head. “Hack into this and change it from Chris to Chris!”

“Are you ki-IIIHding me right now!” Jake asked, shrieking as he felt Cougar shrug and then get back to work rimming him with the added pleasure of the purring hum he knew that Jake loved.

Roque tilted his head in the way that promised to stick something sharp where it didn't belong if his demands weren’t met.

Sighing loudly to cover another moan as his legs began to shake with the insertion of not one but two of Cougar’s fingers, Jake quickly hacked into imdb to change one white ass actor to a different white ass actor. Flinging the laptop at Roque, Jake hissed through gritted teeth. “Fuck off and black out already!”

Cougar was straight up laughing against Jake’s thigh now as Roque flipped the blond off but left and closed the door behind him.

“You are so not helping,” Jake grumbled, lifting the covers to give Cougar a wild eyed glare.

“If they find out they will stop bothering us,” the sniper said with a shrug, sliding his unoccupied hand up and down Jake's leg. “They might even be happy for us.”

He and Cougar had been throwing themselves into danger for the other long before that night a few months ago when Jake had hurled himself into Cougar’s bed in the middle of a thunderstorm, confined they were getting bombed. Cougar had straight up panicked trying to think of a way to shock Jake’s mind out of its downward spiral of fear, and kissed him. It had worked leaving both men staring wide eyed at each other for nearly a minute before Jake had cautiously leaned forward for another kiss. 

For all the pent up sexual frustration and pining the pair had suffered through, their first night together was slow and sweet as honey. They had spent hours exploring each other’s bodies and coaxing climax after climax until they had fallen asleep, wrapped tightly in each others arms.

“Relax,” Cougar murmured, catching Jake's chin between his thumb and forefinger before lowering back down. The comforter slipped down, hiding the sniper as he slid a third finger into Jake and lapped at the smear of pre-come across the bond’s stomach. Slipping Jake’s cock into his mouth, Cougar shifted, grinding his own against the mattress to gain a little relief. 

As much as the sniper loved being held down and fucked mercilessly, he loved this more. Slowly taking Jake apart with the blond’s thick cock in his throat and the taste of him making Cougar’s mouth water for more.

Jake’s hips were making small desperate little thrusts when, for a third time that night, the door swung open and Pooch leaned in. “You won't believe what Clay and Roque are fighting about this time.”

“For fucks sake,” Jake sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting his pleasure tensed body fall flat.

Pooch frowned and gave Jake a suspicious look. “Why are you all red and sweaty?”

Giving the mechanic his best bitch face, Jake grabbed the edge of the comforter and threw it back to reveal Cougar three fingers up his ass and deepthroating Jake’s cock while grinding his own against the mattress.

Pooch howled in horror, flinging an arm over his eyes and slamming the door shut and yelling from the other side. “Not cool man! I’m scarred for fucking life! You owe me a therapist! That's in my brain forever now!”

Jake rolled his eyes and yelled back. “You asked!”

The door opened again and Pooch’s hand snaked around to fumble for the lock on the door handle, turning it and then slamming the door shut again. “Congratulations and all that for whatever the hell it is but fuck are y’all nasty! I’m stealing the rest of Clay’s fifth, telling them to not to bother you and hopefully forgetting everything from the past 24 hours.”

Jake began to giggle and then started to laugh as Cougar crawled up his body. “I guess that's that,” the blond murmured, rubbing at the sniper’s hips with his thumbs as Cougar hovered over him.

“Out of the closet,” Cougar agreed, stealing a long slow kiss. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a mischievous smile while Jake sucked on his tongue.

“FUCK! Cougs!” Jake gasped as the sniper thrust his cock into the blond’s hole hands free, managing to hit his prostate and of course laughing about it. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“Oh you adore me,” Cougar purred, giving his hips a slow roll as his smirk softened to something warm and overflowing with love.

“Yeah,” Jake moaned as his heart and hole were filled by the man he loved. “I really really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can we make 2020 the year of Dom-Drop? I didn't know it was a thing until I accidentally wrote it but I'm really starting to like the concept!


End file.
